Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{4y + 1}{y - 7} \div 10$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{4y + 1}{y - 7} \times \dfrac{1}{10}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(4y + 1) \times 1} {(y - 7) \times 10}$ $p = \dfrac{4y + 1}{10y - 70}$